Nowadays, the progress of modern medical technologies have effectively and significantly prolonged the life of human. However, in the same time, it means that the proportion of medical practices need to be increased. Patents always need to stay in hospital bed for treatment or hospitalization when facing serous or complex illness, and for those serious patients who are unable to take care of their own lives, they always rely on the caregiver assisting in the care of daily living such as excretion, eating, bathing, and having intravenous drip.
However, the conventional medical care is not yet perfected because: a caregiver in the hospital always need to be responsible for taking care of multiple patients, and the large medical population in today may result in a lack of resource for comprehensive cares, thereby seriously affecting the quality of medical care and causing medical disputes. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for an intelligent hospital bed to overcome the problems presented above.